Home
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Sakura winced. He was lieing. He had to be. Just had to."W-what?" He voice wasn't so calm anymore, now it shoke in fear and disbeilf. Not fear of Sasuke, but fear that what he was saying was the truth.


Sakura hopped off the thick tree branch. Her eyes ran across the green landscape before her. It was pretty. Trees everywhere, the greenest grass you'd ever find, the the nicest sakura blooms in the world pinks and whites and even blues! but those weren't what caught her eye. What did was a crumbling little red shack in the farthest corner of the garden.

The pinkette lifted the ruins and duck into them, pulling the planck over her. Nothing and no one could see her now, all she had to do was hide her chakra not such an easy task; how Sasuke did it so easily was beyond her. But now was not time to wonder about him, now was a time to hide and run from him, and plot to escape.

She could hide, hide until he got tired of looking, but this was Sasuke she was thinking of. He wouldn't give up so easily. He would search until the ends of the Earth, just to find his _'prize,' _to reach his goal. She could risk it and run to Kahona, lead him to the one place he can't stand. But that would take days, and to escape while doing that, she would need to skip lunches and dinners and breakfasts and naps. And then there was the third option... She could give herself up, become his his wife, his lover, his childerns' mother, his partner, his strongest ninja, just his the idea sounded so nice, but she had to remember all the people she would hurt with that. Naruto, Kakashi-sensai, Tusnade, Sai, Ino the list goes on and on...

The plank covering her was lifted; moonshine lighted her body. Uh-oh... how long had she been down in the ditch? When she when in, the sun was high overhead, noontime. But more importantly, who had found her? Naruto? Kakashi? Or the person she was running from, Sasuke?

"Sakura, love, you cannot hide from me." It was Sasuke. He extended his hand to help his pinkette up. Amazingly, she took it. "God, you are beautiful." And she was, and it was the first time he would admit it. Sakura's shoulder length pink hair shined in the gray moonlight, her hourglass shape was shown off now that her clothes weren't completely dry from when she fell in the river. Her eyes were a green that made even jade look dull.

"Sasuke," said Sakura, "what the hell happened to my _'you're annoying'_?"

Somehow, standing in front of a criminal who could snap and kill her just like that didn't frighten her as much as she thought it should, as much as it did about eight hours ago. In fact, right now, it felt like talking to an old friend.

Sasuke smirked. "You're annoying," he said with his twelve-year-old tone anything to make his blossom happy. Sakura smiled at his usual smirk and let go of his hand, now that she was above the ruins.

"I've got to go. Unless you're willing to come home with me, you should let me go," Sakura spoke so calmly.

"Home?" That broke him, that word. "I have no home in Kohona, my home is in the Sound. And do you know why?" Sasuke's strong hands gripped both Sakura's shoulders. Looking her in the eye, he started, "Those elders you live to protect, the one you won't leave for me, they killed the Uchiha Clan. They sent Itachi to do it. Those elders feared us. They wanted us dead. Us! We were to powerful for their likings, so they killed us. Massacred us. Murdered us. Call it what you will. The reason Itachi didn't kill me was, he loved me. He didn't have the heart to kill me. And guess what, Sakura."

Sakura winced. He was lieing. He had to be. Just had to."W-what?" He voice wasn't so calm anymore, now it shoke in fear and disbeilf. Not fear of Sasuke, but fear that what he was saying was the truth.

"Itachi met you before. You were about four, and I five. Guess what he said." He didn't wait for his pinkette's answer. "'She's your type of girl, little bud,' he said. I'd blushed and shruged it off. He was right. You are mine." His grip tightened as his hands roamed over to Sakura's thin little waist. She was scared stiff, he could feel that, but he just wanted to hug her, kiss her, show her how much he loved her, even if he couldn't say it.

Sakura wanted the same but there was Kohona, and she was a ninja, her village came first. "Sasuke..."

"What happened to my -kun?" Sasuke asked, smirking as he pulled her closer.

Even though she was scared, her lips managed to make a smile. Her forearms stoped her slam into Sasuke's chest; she pulled into him. "Sasuke-kun," she murmured, nudging her head to his warm, bare, six-packed chest, "I miss you, I want to go with you, but..."

"But?" he prompt; he wanted to yell to her, 'But what? You want to come, so come!' But he didn't, he wanted to hear her answer.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to abandon my village!" Her porcelain hands gripped at the white open collar of his gei. "Sasuke-kun, you're more then worth it, but... I need my village too."

Sasuke sighed, digging his nose into her soft short hair. Whoever the hell started that rumor of him liking long hair was dead wrong and possibly a dead man (or woman). "They killed our family."

She pulled away from his chest to look at his dark eyes. He was getting to her. They killed his family. "But..." She couldn't come up with a reason to leave him anymore. "Let's go home," she gave in. "Home's to the north right?"

Sasuke gave his all to smile; it was easy to do around Sakura. "From Kohona Forest here yes."

Sakura pulled herself to her tiptoes. Her lips met his. They moved together as if they've known each other forever. That kiss washed away all doubt of Sakura's choice. She would be happy here, no matter where 'here' was, because the only here that mattered now was Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled away, faster then Sakura could see, and swung her around his back. "Let's go home." Sakura nodded.

"Naruto's going to be pissed," she stated randomly.

"Hn..." He was thinking to same not that he cared what that dobe would do.

"I love you," Sakura said, digging her head into the tan nick of his neck.

"I love you, too," Sasuke admitted. She didn't hear. She was deep into the World of Dream. Sasuke, knowing she was, ran north home with her on his back.

* * *

**A/N: Notice he said "They killed _our_ family" ain't that sweet?**


End file.
